Here
by rubberduckie16
Summary: I know you'd be here. ADDEK.


**A/N: i wrote this like last summer. I thought i'd post it now. And believe it or not, i'm working on Fix You. So watch out for it this week if i finish this chapter. It's really hard for me to write it. I dont know why. I hope you enjoy this thing! and please PLEASE review!**

**Here**

_Oh, yeah, mmm._

_Oh, sweet revelation got me_

_Levitating over ground_

_Life and all its vibrations_

_No, I'm never coming down._

_Oh, you're my own superhero_

_Keeps watching over me_

_I like it when you say_

_My green eyes are your constellations_

_To some light house in the sea_

**Here **

**Idina Menzel **

"Addie…" Derek whispered trying to get Addison's attention. Addison was paying attention to their resident, who was performing a procedure that they haven't seen before. "Addison" Derek whispered again and the other interns just glared at him. "Ad…" He attempted one more time.

"What?" Addison asked exasperated. She was pissed that he was distracting her as she learned the procedure. "What do you want?"

"Get something to eat after shift" He mouthed

"What?"

"Food, eat, after, shift" He whispered. The annoyed look on her face was suddenly gone. She gave him a warm smile.

"'d love to" She whispered back. He winked at her and Addison was drowned in him.

"Montgomery, Shepherd" Their resident, Dr. Leeds, called their attention. Their heads snapped to their resident who was giving them an infuriated look "Do want to explain to the rest of your peers this procedure I'm trying to teach"

"Uh…" Derek stuttered while Addison gave the resident a blank look.

"I didn't think so" Dr. Leeds said "Now pay attention and stopped flirting"

"Yes sir" They both said at the same time.

* * *

Derek led Addison back to his car as they got out of the restaurant where they got some food. It was already 11:00pm and they just got out of work.

"It's a miracle you actually brought your car today" Addison said as they settled in the car.

"Well, it's a change. It's actually nice not to ride a cab once in awhile"

"So, are we going to your place or mine?" Addison asked

"Neither" He answered shortly. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Where are you taking me Dr. Shepherd?"

"I, your knight in shining armor, am taking you somewhere special" He said as he started the engine "So sit back and relax"

Addison smiled and took a deep breath. She sat back and relaxed and waited until they get to where they were heading.

"The park" Addison said, mainly questioned, to Derek.

"Yeah, you know, it's romantic"

"Sure, sure" she said rolling her eyes

"I swear, I'll make it romantic"

It was a beautiful spring night. The weather was perfect. It was cloudless stars loomed above them. Derek sat on the ground and patted the space next to him motioning for Addison to sit down.

"No" Addison said making a face

"See, Ad, we're on out way home and you're wearing scrubs anyway, come on"

"Fine" She sighed and sat next to him. They laid their food on the brown bag and started eating. "This is good"

"Yes"

After eating, Derek lied down on the ground. Addison rested her head on Derek's arm as they gazed to the stars over them.

"See that" Addison whispered and pointed something in the sky

"Yeah?"

"That's Cassiopeia"

"Cassiopeia" Derek repeated

"Yeah, the constellation"

"I know"

"You know that that's Cassiopeia?"

"No, I know that that's a constellation" Derek said and gave out a small laugh

"That's my favorite" Addison said with a smile on her face

"You know what mine is?"

"What?"

"Your eyes" He said "They're my constellation"

"You're cheesy"

"You're blushing"

"Hey, look there's a shooting star" Addison said, her voice barely above a whisper

"Make a wish" he whispered

They lay down on the grass in silence each had their wishes to the shooting star. Whether their dreams will come true or not, they had faith that their wishes will indeed come true.

"I could die right now" Derek said

"What?" She asked confused

"I'm so happy right this very moment with you that I could die right now, right here"

**

* * *

2006**

"Remember the first time we did this?" He asked. He was lying down on the grass about 3 feet away from Addison, who was just sitting

"How could I forget?"

"Remember that shooting star?"

"I do remember very much"

"Do you believe that when you wish on it, your wish will come true?" Derek asked. Addison lay on the grass, still keeping her distance from Derek.

"I used to" She sighed

"What I wished for happened" He said

"Mine didn't"

"I wished to have a brownstone near the park, have a successful career, be happy with life, and of course be married to you" he said with a laugh, she couldn't determine whether it was bitter or regretful

"Oh" She said. She was trying so hard not to cry

"What did you wish for?"

"I don't remember"

"Yes you do"

"I still believe that it's not going to come true when you tell anyone"

"Come on, Addison"

"Well, there's no harm in telling you, because I know it's not going to happen"

"Yeah"

"To be married to you forever, for you to always watch over me and for my eyes to be your favorite constellation forever until the day I die" She said quietly. She slowly stood up as he stayed on the ground. "Now go back in there before she wakes up. Talk to her, it'll do good" She turns around and walks away "Oh and just for the record" She said and turned to him again "I don't believe in falling stars anymore"

"Thanks for being here" He said

"Even though we're not married anymore, I'll always be here" She smiled and continued walking away.

* * *

Theres a little thing called Review. PLEEEASE. 


End file.
